


Twitch's need of rest

by Mollo44



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Caring, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Light-Hearted, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollo44/pseuds/Mollo44
Summary: Mira and Twitch spent a long time testing and updating gadgets in the lab. They spent such a long time that they are on the edge of falling asleep like babies. And believe me someone is not really pleased about this ...
Relationships: Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen, Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Twitch's need of rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.  
> (General Kenobi) Just kidding  
> Thanks for letting a chance to my first fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy it. And I'm sorry if I made some mistakes I'm French and writing in English isn't new to me but I definitively need some practice. Also This Fanfic is here to get me used to Ao3. Anyway, enjoy !

It’s was normal day at the base, Mira and Twitch were testing possible updates to various gadgets.

Of course the process of testing everything was incredibly time consuming and the two brilliant women were at the edge of falling asleep among the blueprints.

Both of the women were at their tenth or twelfth coffee. Honestly, they’ve lost the count around the fifth. Their eyes were red and they have dark circles under their eyes.

The Spanish woman wasn't at her first try when it came to work until total exhaustion and she’s clearly done worse in the past so she can stand another four or even six hours so it wasn’t a big deal. However Twitch isn't very used to those long testing phases, she isn’t used AT ALL.

Emmanuelle felt her eyes closing themselves but she managed to open them immediately like if nothing happened.

“Tired ?” Mira asked her with her soft voice despite her eyes struggling to stay open as well.

“No, I’m fine … Twitch yawns heavily showing the opposite of what she just said.

-You clearly need rest. Go ahead I can take it from here.

\- And let you do all the rest by yourself ? Je ne crois pas …

-Do what she says meu amor or else I’ll make you go to rest.

Both women jumped in surprise not expecting any visitors that late. It’s Caveira, well rested and with only one idea in mind : make sure her lover gets rest immediately. She looks upset at the two women not taking care of themselves judging by her hands at her hips and her right foot taping rapidly the floor in a repeated beat.

“But, honey, what are you doing up this late ? It must be like, two in the morning.

-It’s ten a.m actually.

Time flew faster than she thought. And suddenly Twitch understood, even if she’s almost completely worn out, she doesn’t stand a chance against her girlfriend. Even in normal times she struggles when the two of them playfully argue so in this case she decides to not even try.

“Alright, I’m going to sleep a bit, good luck with the rest Elena.

-Don’t worry I’ll take care of this quickly.

-No, no, I don’t think so miss, you too are getting some rest, you know Eliza doesn’t like you pushing yourself like that. The Brazilian defenitly knows how to be threatning. But the head of Rainbow's development isn’t impressed at all since she really strong headed too. While Emmanuelle rest her head on her loved one Taina have a brilliant and malechivious idea.  
“Alright, if you want it’s your problem. But watch out, you know better than anyone there are repercussions on working too much. Caveira sounded more soft than before which surprised Mira but her current state didn’t make her question this sudden change of mood.

-Fine, Thank you, I still have much to do so you two should get going.

The lovers started heading for their room. While walking twicht was being held by Caveira. She smell her ordinary perfume, cotton candy, an original choice recognisable between many others and that’s what Twitch love about her. Even if she mainly shows her tough side to people in general, when she is with her she reveal a softer and warmer side that only Twitch gets to see. And it’s that particular thing that made her feel special and loved towards her. Unfortunatly her daydreaming that was drawing her towards a heavy sleeps is interrupted by the operator that carries her. She’s calling someone on her phone.

“Eliza ? Yeah, sorry, I don’t disturb you too much ? No ? Well you should hear that. Your dear Spanishard is at it again. And this time she brought my dear with her.Obviously I’ve taken care of my scientist you should take care of yours ok ?

Twitch didn’t hear the answer clearly on the phone but what was clear is that the redhead woman was upset and directly hung up to take care of the poor Mira. Twitch pities her. She doesn’t know what’s coming to her.

“You never abandon that easily, I knew you had something in mind. At those words the silent woman chuckled a bit and answered payfully to the tired French woman.

-You know me so well.

Arriving at their destination they enter their room and directly go to the bed. Emmanuelle throws herself in the bed. But before falling asleep her lover undresses her to put on some cozier clothes. It would be a lie if Caveira hadn't had any dirty thoughts when her beautiful french girl was in underwear but she quickly chased the thoughts from her head because it wasn’t the time for it and put her lover in bed.

She looks cute when she’s asleep, Taina thought to herself. And when she believed Emmanuelle was in a very deep sleep. She was going to leave her since a big day was ahead of her. But Twitch decided otherwise. She held the wrist of the Brazilian woman.  
“Stay … I need someone with me …” Caveira wasn't going to dispute that request. It’s been a long time since they’ve been really alone together and Caveira was really looking forward for this moment when they would be just the two of them, far from all the usual agitation of the base. So she decided to join her girlfriend in bed. She holds her tightly feeling the soft skin of the French woman on her fingers. The couple was in a state of awe, both of them were on the edge of falling into the heaviest and most pleasant sleep together when they were both woken up by noise coming from the hallway.  
“I can’t believe you pushed yourself this far again ! You know I can’t always be in your back making sure you are taking care of yourself ! I swear to god one day you will … The sound faded away as quickly as it came.Both women chuckled at the situation. “You should be ashamed of yourself, you unleashed a demon on Elena. Twitch teased playfully the proud woman beside her.

-Yeah, but she had it coming. They both laugh at the kiss, lock their lips in a heavenly kiss and fell asleep in each others warmth like if nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading my short yet I hope enjoyable fanfic. Please leave a comment so I can improve whether it's positive or not. In the future I will make bigger fanfics, so it was just a warm up.  
> Hoping to see you around until next time !


End file.
